


Boat Practice

by Burgie



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/F, Miqo'te WoL, female WoL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24197557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Veronyka spends the night before the trip to Doma with her girlfriend.
Relationships: Lyse Hext/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 12





	Boat Practice

For someone who had been on many ferries during her time as an adventurer, one would expect that the prospect of a long ferry voyage to the Far East would be daunting at least and disgusting at worst for Veronyka. But, well… there was something significantly different when the long voyage would be shared with a loved one. 

As she returned to her apartment the night before their departure (they were due to depart early, though surely it would be fine if she had someone over. Surely), it seemed that Lyse had a similar idea to Veronyka. About sharing the journey with a loved one, anyway. The lips at her neck, hips pinned to her own, hands creeping up under coat and shirt, were proof enough of that.

“I can’t wait to get you alone on that ship tomorrow,” Lyse murmured against Veronyka’s skin, feeling her skin heat beneath her hands. The prospect would have been enough to have Veronyka blushing, were she not already doing so. Having Lyse all to herself, sharing the same room as her for however long it took to get to Doma, nothing to do but go to a few meetings and otherwise never leave Lyse’s side… it was enough to give Veronyka the courage to say things that she wouldn’t usually say. Do things that she wouldn’t usually do.

“You should show me,” said Veronyka. It was cold when Lyse pulled away to look her in the eyes, the chill almost enough to make Veronyka whine. Almost. Were it not for the look in Lyse’s eyes, anyway.

“Are you sure?” Lyse asked, glancing around the hallway of the apartment building where they stood, suddenly hyperaware of where they were. That anyone could see them. That Veronyka’s adopted father lived two doors down and could catch them at any moment.

“Of course,” said Veronyka, stroking her hand down Lyse’s ponytail, wrapping it around her hand loosely. She needed to ask Lyse which hair products she used, her hair was unfairly silky. “I know this is your first time and it should probably be romantic and I don’t have any rose petals or anything, but… well, it’s here or the boat, and I know that this place has soundproof walls. I’ve got no idea what the walls are like on the boat.”

“Then we should get inside, huh?” said Lyse, grinning, and Veronyka’s tail flicked behind her, thudding against the wall, before Lyse stepped away to allow Veronyka to unlock the door.

To say that they stumbled inside would be an understatement. In truth, Veronyka half tripped over her boots, Lyse catching her around the waist, both of them dissolving into giggles as Lyse stepped back to close the door behind her.

“Are you alright?” Lyse asked. Veronyka nodded, eyes aglow with happiness, the tip of her tail curling.

“As long as you locked the door,” said Veronyka. Seeing Lyse turn back around, she giggled and escaped to the bed, giving it a quick once-over to ensure that it was okay for the two of them to sleep in. It looked fine, so instead, she turned her attention to the rest of the room, the nerves finding time to pounce now that she was separated from Lyse, however briefly. She’d taken Lyse back here a few times, mostly to while away the night talking, and a few times they’d ended up cuddling in bed together. But it had never reached this stage, not yet. Lyse had ever worried about moving too soon, rushing things, and Veronyka hadn’t wanted to push her. No matter how frustrating it became.

But now… now, it seemed to be all worth it. Seeing Lyse turning back from the door that she’d locked, seeing the way her eyes widened at the sight of Veronyka sitting on her bed with her Sharlayan Philosopher’s coat in a heap on the ground.

“Somehow, you manage to make even a blouse look like the sexiest thing known to man,” said Lyse. Veronyka grinned, her heart thudding.

“It’s just more for you to take off,” said Veronyka. “Or I could take it off… if you’re feeling particularly patient.”

“Like you said, it’s my first time,” said Lyse, joining Veronyka on the bed. She’d told her this before, of course, in the conversations that they’d had in the hours when the sun was gone and the moon was well on its way to setting. 

“Does that mean that you’d like me to strip for you?” Veronyka asked, mischief glimmering in her eyes. Her teasing persona dissolved in a laugh, though, as Lyse all but pounced on her, lips moving from lips to neck and then back again, her fingers working at the buttons of Veronyka’s blouse. But only for a moment, before she untied the little tie that made up part of Veronyka’s outfit. Lyse wrapped it around her wrist before diving back in, the fabric almost tickling against Veronyka’s skin.

It was often like this with Lyse, Veronyka had found, her kisses always becoming almost hungry, this… well, ferocity was the only word she could think of, overtaking Lyse, making her forget everything but the two of them. Veronyka found that she didn’t mind that at all, though- if anything, the way that Lyse took her to another planet was one of the best things about her. It also meant that one touch of Veronyka’s now-bared hand to the small of Lyse’s back had her girlfriend gasping in surprise, pulling away to look down at her, seeing Veronyka’s hair a mess around her head, even the fur on her ears ruffled from Lyse’s hand idly coming up to rub over them, her face flushed, eyes dark, lips redder than usual from kissing.

“I’m sorry, I’ve just been all over you without letting you get a single touch in,” said Lyse. Veronyka laughed, closing her eyes.

“What if I told you that I liked that?” Veronyka asked, opening her eyes again and pinning Lyse with her gaze. Lyse froze for a moment, glancing at the tie wrapped around her wrist before tossing it away. 

“I still want you to touch me too,” said Lyse, seeing Veronyka’s gaze follow the tie to the ground.

“I won’t complain. This time,” said Veronyka. She had felt Lyse’s muscles beneath her hands before (it was hard not to, with how little clothing Lyse wore), but it was different, this time, when she could feel them tensing as Lyse straddled her. Feeling Lyse’s back arch, the fabric of her vest grazing Veronyka’s knuckles. It was maddening enough that Veronyka at last began to tug the vest off, Lyse moving her arms away long enough for that before it was Veronyka’s turn to help Lyse get her out of her blouse.

“You still wear these, huh?” Lyse asked, her finger tracing down the laces of Veronyka’s corset. Veronyka nodded, humming an affirmative noise, shivering in pleasure.

“Only for fashion now, I assure you,” said Veronyka. Gone was the girl who’d once been shy of her body, even if it still held more softness than one would expect a warrior to have. Minfilia’s legacy would ever be that she had taught Veronyka how to love her body, even if Veronyka may still prefer to wear more clothing than most people. “Not that I have a body like yours, but, well… I can’t think of many people who have a body like yours.” A body honed by hours of training, by fighting every day, by using nothing but her own fists to win battles. And maybe Veronyka had never really been immune to the sight of Lyse’s body, the sight of her fighting or training. She’d finally admitted that to Lyse recently, and Lyse had revealed a similar fascination with watching Veronyka fight. The grace and power of a black mage, mixed with the thundercloud effect that often shrouded her during battle.

“There really is a lot of you to unwrap, isn’t there?” Lyse asked. Veronyka laughed, though Lyse’s fingers tugging at her corset strings did feel very nice.

“I’d apologise but you don’t seem too bothered,” said Veronyka. Now that Lyse’s vest had been tossed to the floor, Veronyka slid her fingers up beneath the small white top that Lyse wore, unsurprised (in the most delightful way) to find only bare skin beneath. Lyse caught her eyes, her lower lip drawn between her teeth, as Veronyka smiled innocently at her and moved her hand to cup Lyse’s breast. Lyse sucked in a breath that came out in a moan as Veronyka brushed her thumb over the nipple, heat pooling between her legs. It sped Lyse’s fingers on the laces of her corset, untying it bit by bit until at last she cast aside the underwear and began to kiss down Veronyka’s chest, Veronyka moaning and at last letting go of Lyse, though not before she hooked her hand beneath the top and tugged it upwards. Lyse pulled away so that the top could be discarded before she set to work unfastening the fly of Veronyka’s trousers, Veronyka doing the same with Lyse’s tiny shorts, and now the panties only remained for a short time before they, too, joined the pile on the floor.

And for a moment, in the midst of the heat and the passion, all was still. Lyse couldn’t quite take her gaze away from Veronyka’s body, though there was something different in her expression. Different, and yet… didn’t she often look like this when she was with Veronyka? So unbearably happy that tears glistened in her eyes, the uncertainty that this was just another dream, pure disbelief mixed with the raw emotion that… that this was real, wasn’t it?

“It’s real, Lyse,” said Veronyka, recognising that look, her hand cupping Lyse’s cheek. “As real as the stripes on my face.”

“Pinch me,” said Lyse, so out of place that Veronyka had to laugh even as she did as Lyse had asked, pinching the skin on her neck. “Ow! Okay, it’s real.”

“Well?” said Veronyka, tilting her head to one side on the pillow. “I asked you to show me what you’d do to me on the boat, so… show me.”

“I’m glad that you have faith that I’ll know what to do,” said Lyse. “Even with me being, you know, a virgin and all.”

“I know that I’ll enjoy it regardless,” said Veronyka. “Because it’s you, and I love you. And because you’re the sexiest woman I’ve ever seen.” Lyse blushed, glancing away.

“You’re just saying that,” said Lyse.

“You were just sexy until I saw you unmasked for the first time,” said Veronyka. “Then, you were sexy and beautiful.”

“Gods, I never thought I’d be so nervous,” said Lyse. “Here I am, in bed with the woman I’ve loved for so long, and I have no idea what to do.” She gave a shaky laugh that was just the wrong side of amusement. Veronyka cupped Lyse’s face again, holding her eye contact.

“We’ll have plenty of time to practice on the voyage to Doma,” Veronyka reminded her. “It’s not like you to stop right before the end, Lyse.”

“Will you… give me pointers?” Lyse asked, trying not to look away. Veronyka smiled.

“Of course,” said Veronyka. 

And she did, showing Lyse exactly how to move her fingers, exactly where she liked to be touched. On her own body, but then… on Lyse’s, showing her how good it felt when the fingers were just so, bringing her enough pleasure to have her clutching the sheets and then rolling Veronyka back onto her back for an immediate next round. And this time, there was more confidence in Lyse’s every movement, her fingers thrusting in deeper, rubbing over her clit faster, making Veronyka squeal her delight, tail wrapping around Lyse’s wrist loosely as she clenched around her fingers.

“That was better, I think,” said Lyse, removing her fingers, Veronyka panting and nodding.

“Once you have confidence, there really is no stopping you,” said Veronyka. She pulled Lyse’s head towards her, kissing her again, her fingers threading through Lyse’s hair. Lyse returned the kiss with fervour, her own fingers buried in Veronyka’s hair, heart thumping as her mind kept tripping over what had just happened. 

“Now, that really is what I’ll be doing to you on that boat,” said Lyse. Veronyka laughed, pressing her forehead to Lyse’s.

“We can experiment, too,” said Veronyka. “Within reason, of course, nothing too… dangerous.”

“Just what exactly are you into, Veronyka?” Lyse asked with an incredulous laugh.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” said Veronyka, her coy smile telling Lyse that that was all she’d be getting. For now, anyway.


End file.
